


Mates

by ElenaWindWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Kanda Yuu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nice Kanda Yuu, Omega Allen Walker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaWindWalker/pseuds/ElenaWindWalker
Summary: Allen is an Omega and Kanda is an Alpha. Kanda fell in love at first sight with Allen and proposes to be mates. Allen rejected due to his own insecurities. Watch as their friends get frustrated by the fluff overdose. Yullen





	1. Chapter 1

Questions are meant to make you think and not intended to answer. That's what Allen thought anyway as he stared at him. 

'How should I get out of this?' Allen thinks as the men sighed and moved closer. With determination, Allen confidently walked close enough to feel that man's breath and whispered closed to his ear. "Is that how you are supposed to ask me? I can't even feel an ounce of sincerity from your question. At least beg a little." With that said, Allen left the stun men and walked out casually. Upon closing the door, however, he dropped his façade and dashed back to the dorms.

'This cannot be happening…right? I mean, did Kanda ask me that? To do that with him…." Allen blushed at that thought. "Let's sleep and pretend nothing happened. Yeah, let's do that." Allen mumbled to himself as he comfortably snuggled in his bed.

Allen stared at the ceiling and thought it through. 'Yeah, he could not have asked me to be his mate.' With his confusion cleared, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He did not know what awaited him.  
It was hot. Allen felt his body burning up. Perhaps it was a fever? His heat just passed a month ago, so it was not that. He felt uncomfortable and throat dry. He sent a text to Levi informing him he will not be attending any classes that day before slumping back in his sheets and closed his eyes.

A repetitive knocking on the door woke Allen up. In a daze, he looked out and saw it was still bright out. Glancing at his clock, it showed that he has been asleep for the past 3 hours. He sluggishly got up and cleared his dry throat. Ignoring the knocking of the door, he went to the kitchen to clench his thirst and sigh at the persistent knocking. 

"Who is...?'" His words stopped halfway. Low and behold it was Kanda who stared at him which such an intensity that it made him blush. He sweeps through Kanda's appearance. The cobalt hair tied in a neat high ponytail making him want to brush his hands through it. The elegant and kept uniform labelled Order high. 

Kanda furrowed his brows in concern. He was checking the appearance of Allen. A cold Kanda concluded in his mind before inviting himself in ignoring Allen's indignation. Allen bristled and sighed in resignation as the Alpha went in the room. Aware of what just happened yesterday regarding Kanda's proposal to be mates yet baffled that he did not bring up the subject. The Alpha was clearly in his element in the kitchen: brewing tea and heating food he bought with him before silently gesturing to Allen to sit down, which Allen did after a mild protest but quickly gave in after spotting Kanda's concern furrow. 

"How are you feeling?" Kanda asked, passing the bowl of congee to Allen. Allen mumbled his thanks and proceeded to eat reassuring Kanda it was a mild cold. Kanda gives his notes over to Allen, and they both shared a peaceful silence. When Allen finished eating, Kanda took the empty dishes to clean and instructed Allen to rest who sighed and went back to the bedroom. 

It was oddly domestic. Allen thought as he hears Kanda cleaning up in the living room. Kanda knocked on the door that was in the bedroom and silently gestured for permission to enter knowing how territorial omegas get with their personal space. Allen nods in approval and opens his comforter wanting to snuggle with said Alpha. Kanda understood the non-verbal cue from Allen and wrapped his arms around Allen's waist sighing in comfort as Allen snuggle to his chest.

"This does not mean anything," Allen mumbles in denial feeling so comfortable in the Alpha arms. Kanda smirks in amusement and smoothes the omega by rubbing his back the touch completely platonic. Soft purring slowly came out of Allen as he fell asleep.

"Allen, I have to go," Kanda whispered to Allen, who tightened his grip. Allen was so comfortable in this position he refused. He slowly opened his eyes only to see Kanda smiling. 

"No." Allen refused and gripped onto Kanda. Kanda didn't want to go, but he had other responsibilities. Like a meeting happening in 10 mins time. He smooth Allen and whispered comforting words to Allen, who slowly loosen his grip and sigh in resignation. Kanda smiles and plants a chaste kiss on Allen's forehead before informing Allen he will check up on him later. Allen nodded, and Kanda tucked Allen back into bed, replacing a warm pillow where his body laid. Allen immediately snuggles into it and soon fell asleep, making Kanda smile. 

Kanda left a note about heating dinner before closing the door, quietly leaving Allen's place. 

"Yuu~how's Allen?" Levi asked in concern as Kanda entered the room. Kanda shrug before seating at his place. 

"He's fine. Just a cold." Kanda supplied and opened his laptop ready for their project. Levi nodded, and the two alphas worked in silence, communicating only when necessary. Usually, Levi will disturb Kanda, but knowing said Alpha just wanted the project to be over and go back to Allen made him not want to. Knowing the antsy feeling, Kanda felt when his sick omega is at home alone. Even without a bond, Levi could see they were soul bonds. Broken pieces that made up a single piece. Although said omega did reject Kanda, the Alpha knew it was temporary. Soul mates were attracted together, and it showed when Allen easily let Kanda in and cuddle with him feeling safe. Kanda was not worried about Allen's rejection. It was only a matter of time.

The clock struck eight and Kanda closed his laptop. After informing Levi he was leaving, he checked his phone and send a text to Allen that he was reaching soon. 

"Allen, did you eat?" Kanda asked in concern. Allen looked like he just got out of bed. Allen shook his head, making Kanda sighed. Kanda manoeuvred around the kitchen and heated the dinner he prepared while Allen contently just stared at Kanda.

"Thanks," Allen mumbled and quickly ate. Kanda nods his head, and they ate in silence just being content with each other in the same space. Allen knew Kanda wanted him, but it was hard to trust. Trust that Kanda wanted him forever and not temporary. Kanda frowned seeing Allen look distressed but knew the omega would avoid the topic. Resting was the priority anyway. Kanda quickly cleaned up and tucked Allen back into bed. The omega sighed in content and held his hands.

"Don't go, Yuu," Allen whispered, squeezing his hands. Kanda nodded and climbed onto the bed, spooning Allen. He kissed Allen's hair and whispered goodnight before they both drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen is cold-blooded. Leenalee gives the shovel talk to Kanda.

"Allen is cold-blooded?" Levi questioned eating his sandwich. The two Alphas were eating their lunch together after class since they had a group project together.

"Something like that," Kanda answered shrugging. He heard from the nurse whom he took some medicine for Allen when he was sick.

"Kanda, you have to take care of him. Make sure he does not try too hard. Especially outside activities. Is he sleeping with any heat source nearby? Does he have a heated blanket? Omegas that are sensitive to cold can get hypothermia quickly." Levi furrowed his brows in worry. Kanda noded. It was always instinctual for them to worry about Omegas.

Omegas rarely had this condition. Cold-blooded was the term they usually used since it was similar. The sensitivity of the temperature felt by the Omega. When the weather was hot, they felt it twice as much leading to heat strokes. The cooling weather at night leads to being cold to the point of shivering. It was important for these Omegas to get hydrated in the heat and warm in the cold.

"I've switched him out for any duty in the class and made sure he has a heated blanket just in case I stay too late in school." Kanda mention as he ate. The two Alphas looked at each other and shook their head.

"Your soul mate must feel so love." Levi teased hearing what Kanda did. Kanda rolled his eyes, and the two Alphas continued talking.

"So, speaking of Allen, where is he?" Levi teased.

"Music room," Kanda mentioned and checked his phone frowning at the lack of messages from said Omega.

Allen insisted on going to his class that morning. Kanda tried persuading but after Allen promising he will text him regularly if he needed anything and that he needed someone to accompany him back to the dorms then the Alpha let him go. Allen could still make his decisions, after all. The Alpha could only persuade but never force his partner. Kanda mused over their relationship if he could even call it that. Allen didn't make it clear if he also wanted a relationship with said Alpha even though they shared a bed almost every night. Just as he was deep in thought, his phone chimed.

'Yuu, I'm almost finishing my class. I'm going back with Lenalee you don't need to walk me back.' Allen updated through text.

'Okay, drink more water, it's hot today. I bought some food. It's in the fridge. You can heat it when you're back.' Kanda replied.

Levi took a peek at their message and commented on how domestic they were like an old married couple. Kanda had to resist the urge to smack him. Irritating as always.

"You're not dating?" Lenalee exclaimed as she walked with Allen. The Beta was puzzled seeing as she knew what transpired between Kanda and Allen after said Omega confided in her. Allen shook his head.

"He did ask me to become his mate before, but I rejected him out of shock or surprise, I'm not sure myself." Allen drawled, looking ahead. The Beta frowned knowing how insecure Allen was about himself and relationships. His last relationship with Tyki Mik still hurt when said Alpha cheated on him but still accused Allen of being a prude refusing any further physical contact other than cuddling. Lenalee was there for the whole debacle, and she was protective when she needed to be. Slapping said Alpha and kicking him out of the school. Then again, being the principle's daughter gave her some authority to do that even if Allen didn't know just heaving sighs of relief that he didn't need to see Tyki anymore.

"Kanda is different. You know that, Allen." Lenalee supplied carefully knowing she was threading on thin ice. Allen nodded his head in agreement.

"I know," Allen replied. He knew better than anyone. Kanda always respected his boundaries asking for permission to wrap his arms around Allen's waist, scenting him, cuddling and kissing him on his forehead. Although Allen didn't mind any acts of affections from Kanda, the Alpha always asked for permission verbally and made sure he was comfortable before or during his initiation of contact. He was respectful and trusted that Allen could make his judgment, which was what made Allen like him.

Even though Omegas are being seen as childbearing tools in the past, now most treat them like one will handle the Betas. Male Omegas are still rare, but at least there was no more prejudice towards their secondary gender.

Allen invited Lenalee in, and the two browse through Netflix, picking a show to watch.

Kanda came back in the evening. He could hear the television and knew Allen was watching a show. Walking to the living room, he saw Allen sound asleep while Lenalee smiled and mutter a soft greeting. Kanda nodded in acknowledgement and nudge at Allen, wanting him to sleep on the bed as his position looked uncomfortable. Allen opened his eyes still dazed from his sleep. He hugged Kanda and lean his head on Kandas' shoulder. Kanda whispered into his ear about going back to the bedroom to sleep, and Allen nodded in agreement but did not move feeling comfortable with Kanda's warmth and calming scent. Kanda carried Allen to the bedroom and tucked him in muttering he will come back after walking Lenalee home. After reassuring Allen he will be back soon, the Omega loosened his grip from Kanda's neck and hugged the pillow instead. Kanda smiled and gave a chaste kiss to Allen's cheek before leaving the bedroom.

"Thanks for walking Allen back," Kanda said as they walked to Lenalee apartment.

"It's fine. I know how protective you Alphas get. Anyway, Allen just recovered. As a friend, I would have done it without you even asking." Lenalee joked, but she knew how protective Alphas were about their Omegas and Kanda texting her every hour about how Allen was doing was something she found annoying yet cute.

Kanda was an Alpha everyone looks up to and whom the Omegas swoon about when thinking of the ideal Alpha. Even though he was a man with a few words, he was kind and respected the Omegas. That's what Lenalee observed as his childhood friend. They were never interested in each other but treated each other as siblings. She knew ever since Kanda saw Allen the Omega was meant for him. Kanda never took any romantic interest in anyone, but Allen, after all, and Allen needed the reassurance that Kanda could give him.

"You know I'm all about supporting you two as a couple but if you make Allen cry I'll end you," Lenalee mention as she stared at Kanda.

"And you're supposed to be my childhood friend." Kanda deadpanned and smiled in amusement.

"You know I'll never want to hurt my mate," Kanda reassured. Lenalee nodded.

"I know you love him way too much for that. You should hurry along now. Allen's waiting for you." Lenalee gestured as she opens the door to her house. Kanda nodded waving goodbye and walked away.

"Yuu? Did Lenalee reached back home safely?" Allen asked, blinking his eyes.

"I walked her home," Kanda replied slipping in next to Allen. Giving Allen a chaste kiss on his forehead, he snuggled with Allen on the bed. Allen gave a contented sigh.

It was hard for Allen to trust Alphas, but it was so easy to be with Kanda. He made everything easier. Allen didn't know if it was the bond or if it was Kanda's personality, but he felt it. Kanda's love for him. He was not oblivious and knew how the Alpha paid attention to him from how temperature-sensitive he was to his need for constant contact with the Alpha. Kanda gave him everything he needed, and Allen hoped what he gave to Kanda was enough, enough for the Alpha to never leave him.


	3. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen discusses spending his heat with Kanda, and they walk to school together.

It was such typical morning. Allen mused, waking up on his bed that he shared with Kanda. He was snuggling with Kanda until it was time to prep for class. Kanda was giving him a good morning kiss before going to the kitchen to prepare their coffee and breakfast. It was oddly domestic, and this routine they fell into had been going this way since four months ago. They didn't even have any talk or define their relationship, which they probably should soon since Allen's heat was arriving. The Alpha didn't address anything merely wanting to stay by his side and took whatever affection Allen wanted with enthusiasm. 

"My heat is coming," Allen casually mention as if he was saying nothing significant. They were both in the kitchen. Allen was sitting while Kanda was preparing their breakfast. Traditionalist would have scorned, commenting how Allen should have been the one cooking instead of the Alpha. Not that this was a typical relationship, to begin with, and from what Allen learned, Kanda wasn't even a tad traditional. 

"What do you plan to do?" Kanda asked, staring at Allen. It was the Omegas choice to spend it with an Alpha or themselves. Either way, it was always good to be cautious. The chance of being marked and bonded was high during heats spent with Alphas and from what Kanda knew, Allen has never spent any heats with anyone before. 

"I'm thinking of spending it with a certain Alpha if he's interested." Allen shoots back purring, eyeing Kanda. Kanda licked his lips staring at Allen intensely, making Allen feel hot. 

"What if said Alpha ends up marking you," Kanda whispered, grabbing Allen by the hips food forgotten. Allen straddled his legs over Kanda hips and breath in Kanda's scent. 

"I would love that." Allen purred, licking Kanda's neck, mixing their scents. Kanda pushed their bodies as close as possible and gave Allen a deep kiss only separating when the need to breath became too much. With how close their face was, breath mingling, Allen raised his hand and touched Kanda's cheek before giving a sly smile.

"I didn't say the Alpha was you didn't I?" Allen teased tracing Kanda's chest with his finger. Kanda tightened his grip on Allen's hip and whispered in Allen's ear "Don't tease me, Moyashi." The Alpha chuckled seeing the Omega pouting before giving a chaste kiss on his lips and returning to preparing the food. 

"We should go, or you will be late." Kanda talked, grabbing his stuff. He passed over his jacket to Allen, who smiled in appreciation. 

"I'm sure they already know I'm taken." Allen joked wearing the jacket. It smelt like Kanda. Clearly, the Alpha scent marked it to claim he was taken. Kanda rolled his eyes, and Allen placated him by kissing him. Kanda didn't try to push him or marked him, but a mate that is not marked would make their Alphas uneasy, and if their scents mingling helped Kanda control his biological response he would do it in a heartbeat. 

"The weather is getting colder. I left another jacket in your locker if you still find it too cold. I don't need to be worried, right?" Kanda informed raising one of his eyebrows. Allen nodded, holding Kanda's hand.

"When have I ever made you worry?" Allen mused walking with Kanda. The Alpha always looked out for Allen, knowing his condition of being cold-blooded was not to be taken lightly. He distinctly saw some books about his health in one of the boxes Kanda brought over when he moved in. After Kanda confession and taking care of him, the Alpha did not stay at his apartment anymore. After a month, it just became natural to have a space in the closet for Kanda's clothes. Toiletries like toothbrushes becoming a constant two instead of 1 and food stocked up in the pantry even though it was always empty before. Heated floors and pillows were also continuous replacement when the Alpha was not around to tide Allen over before he comes. 

It should have made Allen uneasy. How fast their relationship moved. From the Alpha moving in to now considering him to be his partner for heats, but he didn't feel it. He felt at ease knowing how Kanda had his best interest in heart and how confident Kanda was about them. How sure he was that they would be life partners. 

"Moyashi, you make me worry all the time," Kanda joked and laughed when Allen pouted. 

"I'm not talking to you! And how many times must I tell you to stop using that nickname?" Allen huffed. It was two months ago when Kanda came back only to see Allen attempting to cook — trying being the keyword that is. The Alpha was usually the one that used the kitchen and had no problem reaching the top cabinets, but Allen had some troubles. When he attempted to grab the packet of flour, it fell onto his head, flying everywhere. The Alpha who saw the whole spectacle laughed so hard before brushing the powder off the Omegas head and affectionally calling him Moyashi. Initially, Allen thought it was an affectionate term in Kanda's native language only to google and realise to his horror that it was referring to being a bean sprout. It made Allen sulked over it for days thinking it was cruel of Kanda to do it but said Alpha kissed him claiming it was his favourite vegetable. Lenalee's input of Kanda having nicknames for his lover was something he always wanted, making him grow a soft spot for this also helped. Of course, Allen grudgingly accepted this nickname, but he still can not help his reaction over it. 

"Sorry, don't be angry. I'll cook your favourites tonight. Remember to take my spare jacket from your locker. It's going to get colder when you leave your class. I'll see you tonight, Allen." Kanda said fondly while holding Allen making the Omega sigh in content. 

"It's not fair," Allen complained, breathing in Kanda's scent. 

"Why?" Kanda questioned giving quick kisses to the Omega's cheeks. 

"I can never be angry at you for so long. I heard that makeup cuddling is the best." Allen mused playing with Kanda's hair. It was actually makeup sex, but Kanda assumes his friends change it cause they didn't want to ruin Allen's innocence or what was left of it. 

"I'm gonna be late." Kanda groaned, feeling his Omega kissing and nicking at his neck. It was how an Omega marked their mate temporarily. The mixed scent will be a telltale warning sign that he was taken. After breathing in their mixed scent, Allen was satisfied and separated himself from Kanda.

"You owe me dangos. Bye, Yuu." Allen kissed Kanda's cheeks and left. 

"Yuu~ you guys gonna give me diabetes and whats with the dangos?" Levi laughed, greeting his friend. 

"I find it even more creepy that you stood one corner and watch the whole thing and don't call me that." Kanda rolled his eyes and started walking to his department with Levi. 

"It's so unfair that only Allen can call you your first name," Levi whined only to realise Kanda was staring at his phone ignoring him. 

"Why are you looking for mochi?" Levi asked puzzled peeping at Kanda's phone.

"To make dangos," Kanda muttered already done with this conversation. Levi laughed, mentioning how whipped Kanda was for the Omega only for said Alpha to roll his eyes. 

It was just another typical day for the pair — the teasing and bickering. Allen was requesting for his favourite snack and Kanda wordlessly accepting the request. Walking to school together and eating dinner together and cuddling on the sofa to watch shows and snuggling on the bed. Allen's apartment became their apartment and even though it was a regular and some may say boring lifestyle, but for Kanda, he wouldn't trade it for anything else.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allen goes into Heat and Lenalee pays them a visit

Allen was a thief. Kanda concluded, staring at the Omega like he was mad. The Omega poured all their clothes onto the bed and look contented before throwing an embarrassed look at Kanda who was leaning against the bedroom door.

"Is this where all my missing clothes went to?" Kanda joked, staring at all the familiar clothing. Allen nodded, twiddling his thumbs a sign of being nervous.

"Sorry Yuu, I just need clothes that have your scent." Allen apologises glancing at the pile of clothes on the bed and Kanda. Kanda smile looking at Allen before picking up more clothes from his closet, he scented it before offering the clothes to Allen.

"Tell me if you need more clothes. I will scent mark as many clothes as you need. You do not need to hide it. It's normal for you to want to do nesting so near your heat." Kanda chided placing a reassuring kiss on Allen's forehead. Allen nodded in agreement before going back to the clothes arranging it. He can't help it. He needed it to be perfect before his heat arrives.

"I'll go buy some more groceries, and I've already informed the university we won't be able to be there for a few days. Lenalee offered to catch you up if you don't understand the web lectures. Anything you want to snack on?" Kanda questions staring at his Omega. When Allen goes into heat, there will only be brief moments where he is lucid enough to eat and drink at worst. Kanda needed to make sure Allen still had all the nutrition he required.

"I'll go with you, I can't stand being apart from you for long," Allen sigh staring at Kanda and went to change his clothes. Kanda noded knowing how close Allen is to his heat. It's normal for Omegas to want to stay close to their Alpha during this period. Although he didn't want his Omega to be outside, their pantry was not going to last through Allen's heat.

"I want a Hawaiian pizza and an iced lemon tea," Allen ordered after staring at the menu. The couple decided to stop at a nearby diner before shopping for groceries. "I'll have the same," Kanda said. The waitress nodded her head and repeated the orders before excusing herself, prompting a thank you from the pair.

"Allen, are you okay?" Kanda asked in concern. The Omega kept fidgeting and tugging at the collar of his shirt, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm fine; so many people's scent is just surrounding it made me antsy." Allen sighed, pulling his hair back. The Alpha frowned hating how uncomfortable his Omega was. The corner booth made it a bit better for Allen, but clearly, it was not enough. Kanda slid out of his seat, which was across Allen and sat beside his Omega. Wrapping his arms around Allen's waist and hugging his mate, he let his Omega breath his scent trying to calm him.

"Better?" Kanda mumbled stroking Allen's hair. Allen nodded and sighed in relief before separating himself from Kanda. The pair sat there in silence, holding hands just being content in the close distance until the food arrived. After lunch, Kanda paid the bill, and they left to the supermarket.

"Moyashi, I'm going to grab some mochi," Kanda informed, staring at his shopping list on the phone. Allen nodded, staring at some tidbits. "I still want to grab some more tidbits when I'm done I'll go and find you." Allen mention picking up another box of biscuit. The Alpha nodded, giving a kiss on Allen's forehead and left the Omega to browse what he wanted.

Allen pursed his lip in dissatisfaction at the scene in front of him. He just finished choosing his tidbits and walked to the section Kanda was only to see another Omega flirting at him. The Alpha looked uncomfortable and was clearly rejecting her advances. Kanda looked exasperated as the women place her arms on the Alpha and push her arms away only for her to put it on him again.

"Yuu, I'm back. Shall we go?" Allen purred shoving away those grabby hands and hugging Kanda. The Alpha looked at Allen fondly and hugged him back before placing a chaste kiss on Allen's lips.

The women rolled her eyes and crossed her arms about to shout, but Allen glared at her making her stay quiet instead.

"He's taken. So, I suggest you back off if you don't want me to ruin that pretty face of yours." Allen hissed out, glaring at her. She huff vexed and left stomping her feet.

"I left you for one second, and someone is already attempting to take you away from me," Allen complained clinging to Kanda while watching the women leave. Kanda sigh muttering apologies and placed appeasing kisses on the Omega's neck not caring that they were in public.

"I want to go home," Allen whispered clinging to Kanda. His heat was coming. He could feel the hot flashes making him uncomfortable, and he was not at the comforts of his home but in the supermarket full of strangers making him antsy. Kanda's eyes dilated, smelling his Omega. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and gripped Allen tightly not loving the looks some Alpha's were giving the Omega. The pair quickly walked out of the supermarket groceries forgotten.

Fuck, it was so hard to concentrate with Allen smelling like that. One of them had to stay sane, and clearly, he needed to be the one. Allen looked gone moaning as he starting rubbing himself over Kanda's groin wanting to relief himself. Kanda gripped Allen's hip tightly trying to control Allen's movement as the Omega sucked and licked his neck not caring they were in the cab. They were in the car heading back to the apartment, and if Allen were clear-headed, he would have just died of embarrassment showing that much affection in public. After muttering apologies to the driver, Kanda paid the driver and carried Allen back to the apartment. The Omega did not cease on his touching. Still straddling Kanda and kissing him the Omega begged to be touched and go back to their bedroom.

"Allen, calm down." Kanda smooth rubbing his arms. Allen was sitting on his lap, busy nipping and marking his neck. Allen stopped and just breath in Kanda's scent slowly relaxing.

"Why did she go so close to you. I hate it. Now I have to start all over again." Allen whined nose scrunching at the feminine scent on Kanda's shirt. The Alpha croon softly trying to calm his agitated mate.

"Yuu, I need you." Allen purred legs tightening on Kanda's hip. The Alpha nodded, bringing Allen to the centre of their nest to fulfil the Omega's needs.

"Yuu, it was embarrassing why didn't you stop me." Allen groaned, remembering what happened in the car. Kanda chuckled placing a reassuring kiss on Allen's forehead before passing him a glass of water. The Omega nodded in gratitude, gulping down the glass of water.

Kanda noticed Allen winced when he sat up and started massaging his back only to stop when Allen shook his head.

"I want a bath." Allen requested grimacing when he felt how sticky he was. Kanda noded and prepare the bath before picking Allen up to put him into the bathtub. Allen sighed in relief, smiling at his Alpha, feeling his sore body being sooth. The doorbell ring was making Allen frown. Kanda whispered he would come back and Allen noded.

"Yuu put on some pants," Allen chided seeing his Alpha leaving the bathroom. Kanda laughs and verbalises he will before closing the bathroom door.

"Kanda, here are the groceries," Lenalee said, passing the bags to the Alpha who nodded in gratitude. The Alpha opened the door letting the Beta in.

"Where's Allen?" Lenalee asked not seeing the Omega in the living room or kitchen.

"In the bathroom taking a bath," Kanda answered, putting the groceries away and cutting some fruits. Lenalee noded sitting on the chair watching Kanda.

The Alpha was shirtless, but his torso was littered with hickeys, and his neck spotted the prominent bond mark. Leenalee eyes widened in shock, looking at Kanda's back when the Alpha took something. Angry, red scratch marks etched onto his back, looking painful.

"Thanks for picking up the groceries. Allen's heat started yesterday. I could only leave for a few moments to grab what was in the pantry for him to eat and drink. I wanted to pick up some groceries in the supermarket, but I had to take care of him." Kanda explained sitting down.

"No worries," Lenalee reassured, and Kanda smiled at her.

"Yuu, I'm done," Allen shouted hoarsely. Kanda excused himself and went to attend to his Omega.

"Lenalee came?" Allen asked in puzzlement. Usually, when Omegas had their heats, it was the strongest on the first day and finished on the third day. Allen licked Kanda's bond mark feeling territorial at the thought of someone in their home even if it was his friend.

"She helped me picked up the groceries. I didn't take any when we left yesterday." Kanda explained picking Allen up and drying him with a fluffy white towel. Allen sighed, feeling comfortable. After kissing the bond mark, Allen calmed down and silently accepted Kanda's help in changing into his pyjamas.

"Wear a shirt," Allen deadpanned, feeling a tinge of unhappiness that someone other than him saw his Alpha shirtless and Kanda threw on a shirt before helping Allen out of the room.

"Hello Lenalee, thanks for helping us with the groceries." Allen thanked as he settled down on the sofa. Lenalee enthusiastically greeted Allen wanting to give a hug only to pause, seeing Allen shaking his head. The Omega looked at his Alpha and then gave an apologetic smile at Lenalee who understood. Even though Kanda controlled it well, he was also territorial and touching his mate no matter how platonic when his heat was still ongoing could trigger him. The Alpha sat beside his Omega after grabbing the cut fruits he prepared earlier and started feeding him. Allen purred in satisfaction as Kanda rested his hands on his hips and started rubbing soothing circles around it. Allen kept creeping closer to Kanda and felt himself getting hot again. The Alpha started kissing him and put the fruit bowl on the table, forgetting that there was a third party staring at them.

"I-I should go. I was only here to drop the groceries anyways. See you around." Lenalee stammered, her cheeks blushing as she saw how Allen practically sat on Kanda's lap and the Alpha licking the bond mark. Kanda nodded, indicating he heard and Lenalee quickly rushed out hearing a moan coming out of Allen's mouth before rapidly shutting the apartment door.

"That was so hot!" Lenalee squealed now that she was alone and looked around to see if anyone saw her. She heaved a sigh of relief when no one was around and coughed in embarrassment before leaving the place.

"Y-Yuu, bedroom...now," Allen breath in between moans as Kanda teased him. The Alpha nodded and carried his Omega into the bedroom, kissing him deeply. Kicking the door shut, the Alpha continued kissing and licking his mate's bond mark driving Allen crazy. "You hungry?" Allen joked as Kanda kept nipping and biting him like he was a meal. Kanda chuckled and gave Allen another deep kiss before replying "Hungry for you," making the Omega chuckle that soon turns into moans.

Whoever said spending heat with an Omega was only tiring for Omegas lied. Kanda thought, looking at Allen sleeping. It was the final day, and after three more rounds with Allen, he was dead on his feet. Even Allen teased him before climbing up on top of him. He continued the last round himself clearly noting how spent the Alpha was. 

"Good morning, Alpha" Allen purred kissing Kanda. The Omega started kissing his Alpha's neck, leaving hickeys and finally kissed the Alpha on his mouth. Kanda tightened his grip on Allen's waist and let Allen take control of the kiss. 

"Allen, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Kanda asked pecking the Omega's forehead when the Omega stopped kissing him. Allen smiled, staring at his Alpha. Who never failed to make sure he ate and drank during his heat. "Soba and tempura." Allen decided. Kanda nodded and carried Allen to the bathroom before adjusting the water to the Omega's liking. After checking Allen is comfortable, he left to make dinner.

"Yuu, thank you for dinner," Allen said as he saw the pipping hot soba with tempura on the table. Kanda sat down beside Allen and mutter back "You're welcome", making Allen smile before kissing Kanda's cheek. 

They were soul bonds meant to find each other and as he ate dinner with his alpha, all he thought was he will never be anywhere else.


End file.
